Sorry
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: While walking through the park Maddie finds Phantom sitting on the fountain. After hearing a conversation she starts to wonder if Phantom is bad or not. And she may whind up saying something she never dreamed of saying. Some DXS if you read very carefully


**A/N I know I have like two stories going right now, but I having a tiny bit of writer's block for one of them so I'm going to write this and see how it turns out. Please note this is my first Maddie and Danny family fic. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Maddie!" Jack yelled from the front door, "Where's the anti-ghost screwdriver?"

Maddie poked her head up from her book, "On the table beside you dear," Maddie said.

Jack looked beside him, "Ah!" Jack said happily and grabbed it, "Thanks Hun!" and with that Jack was out the door.

Maddie shook her head and looked at the clock, "Why isn't Danny up?" Maddie wondered.

Maddie placed a bookmark in her book and went upstairs to her son's room. She quietly knocked on the door, "Danny?" Maddie said, "Danny, are you up?"

No answer came. Maddie slowly opened the door and saw Danny fast asleep on his bed, "Oh Danny," Maddie said and sat on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong with you? It's way past noon; why aren't you up."

Danny moaned and sat up, "Mom?" Danny said.

Maddie saw his eyes full of sleep and fear, "What are you doing here?" Danny asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's past well past noon Danny," Maddie said, "Why are you still sleeping."

Danny looked down, "I'm fine mom," Danny said.

Suddenly, Maddie saw a blue wisp come out of Danny's mouth, "Uh, oh," Danny muttered, "Not again."

"Are you cold sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"No," Danny said looking around with his eyes, "Uh…I mean yeah. Can you go get me a blanket?"

"I suppose so," Maddie said and left the room.

Once Maddie left the room the door slammed. Maddie winced as the door closed, "Oh, Danny," Maddie said and went to find a blanket.

_That Night…_

"I'm going out Jack," Maddie said to her husband.

"Wear the Spector Deflector," Jack said and stuffed his face with fudge.

Maddie nodded and placed the Spector Deflector around her waist and walked out the door. She walked down the sidewalk with nothing but Danny on her mind. She sighed and entered the park. She walked towards the park fountain, but stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. There sitting on the fountain was Danny Phantom, _'What is Phantom doing here?'_ Maddie thought shocked.

"Danny!" a voice called.

_**Maddie's Point of View**_

I hid behind a tree before Phantom turned around. I saw Phantom rub his eyes in tiredness. I was confused, _'How can Phantom be tired?' _I wondered, _'And what's he doing out so late? He looks so young.'_

"Danny!" I turned at the voice and saw Sam running up, "Danny, what are you doing out this late?"

Sam knew Phantom? I heard Phantom groan, "Skulker, Ember," he started listing on his fingers, "Box ghost, Johnny 13, Kitty, Box ghost, Klemper, Box ghost, Walker, Box ghost," Phantom looked down at his hands, "I'm out of fingers."

I blinked in shock. How long has Phantom been up? I looked at my watch, _'It's 8:30pm and he looks ready to pass out. Can ghosts even pass out?'_

"Danny," Sam said, "You need to sleep."

Phantom rubbed his eyes, "Sam-"

"Don't Sam me!" Sam yelled, "Danny look at you! You're about to pass out!"

I saw and heard Phantom sigh, "Alright," Phantom said, "I'll finish this patrol and then go home."

Sam nodded, "You better," and with that she walked off.

Phantom sighed and turned to the fountain and splashed water on his face, "Uh…" Phantom groaned.

I stepped out from behind the tree and Phantom turned in shock, "Mo-addie?" Phantom said.

He must really be tired if he thought I was his mother, "W-What are you doing here?" Phantom asked.

I started to walk over to him and he backed away slightly. I looked down and realized I was still wearing my Spector Deflector. I took it off and through it behind me. Phantom was confused, but didn't make a move to fly away, "I think the better question is what are _you_ doing here," I said.

Phantom looked down, "I'm patrolling for ghosts," Phantom said.

I looked at him, "How old are you?"

Phantom bit his lip, "15."

I blinked and my maternal instincts kicked in, "That's a little young to be out this late, no matter how good the intensions may be," I said sternly.

Phantom sighed, "I do what I do because I know these ghosts and they will rather kill humans than become friends. Well, minus Klemper, but he's a different story."

I sat down beside Phantom confusing him, "You know if you didn't do all those crimes Jack and I would've helped you," I said.

Phantom looked at me, "I didn't do any of those things," Phantom said, "Freakshow was controlling me and the mayor was overshadowed by a ghost named Walker."

I blinked in shock, "I thought I saw red eyes."

Phantom nodded and continued to look at the ground. I stared at this boy, this 15 year old ghost boy, whom I thought to be a crime lord, but was only trying to do the right thing. I never dreamed I would say what I'm about to say, "I'm sorry."

Phantom did a double take, "Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry," I said smiling, "I should have looked into those things more before I jumped to conclusions."

Phantom slowly got over his shock and smiled, "Thanks."

"Do you mind if I ask you one more question?" I asked him.

Phantom shook his head, "Go ahead," he said and rubbed his eyes again.

"How is it that you're tired? I thought ghosts weren't able to get tired."

Phantom froze where he was and looked down, "Um…" Phantom said nervously, "Well, I may only be half ghost."

Now, it was my turn to do a double take, "You're half human?" I asked.

Phantom nodded and looked into the fountain. I slowly got over my shock, "Do your parents know what you do or who you are?" I asked.

Phantom shook his head, "They love my human half, but want my ghost half dead, wait, that didn't sound right," Phantom groaned and rubbed his eyes.

I placed a hand on Phantom's shoulder, "Why don't you go home," I said, "Your parents must be worried."

Suddenly, a blue whip came out of Phantom's mouth, "What was that?"

"Ghost sense," Phantom said looking around, "It lets me know when a ghost is nearby."

That would come in handy. I started looking around with Phantom. Suddenly, Phantom was blown into the fountain, "Phantom!" I yelled, "Are you okay?"

Phantom spit some water from his mouth, "Fine," he said, "But you need to get out of here."

I looked at him and I knew from experience that he was too tired to do anything, "No, you're too tired," I said and helped him out of the fountain.

Phantom moaned, "I'll be fine," Phantom said.

I shook my head firmly, "I'd listen to the Whelp if I were you lady," a voice said.

"Skulker," Phantom said.

"Whelp."

"How did you get out of the Ghost Zone? I just put you in there."

"The Box ghost can be very useful at times," Skulker said.

Skulker aimed a gun at us, "Say good-bye Whelp," Skulker said and fired.

Phantom groaned and put up a shield around us. Skulker yelled in frustration and Phantom dropped the shield and fell to his knees in exhaustion, "Well," Skulker said suddenly happy, "Looks like I'll finally get your pelt after all."

My eyes went wide eyed and I looked at Phantom, who was struggling to stay awake. Suddenly, Phantom was hit with a gun that caused him to scream in pain. I gasped and quickly pulled out my Laser Lipstick and shot Skulker, causing Phantom to stop screaming. I quickly sucked Skulker into my Fenton Thermos and checked on Phantom, "Are you alright?" I asked him.

Phantom moaned and a blue ring appeared around his waist before disappearing, "Were you about to turn human?" I asked.

Phantom nodded and the ring appeared again, but then disappeared, "Phantom, you're exhausted," I said my mother showing, "And you're wasting your energy trying to stay in your ghost form."

Phantom looked at me, "Fine," he said and the ring appeared again, but this time spilt in two and traveled up and down his body.

I gasped when the rings finished, "Danny?" I asked shocked.

Danny nodded and passed out. I caught him as he fell, _'Danny's Phantom? How could I have been so stupid?'_

I picked Danny up and set him on a park bench and called the one person who loves Danny more than me, Sam.

_The Next Morning…__**No One's Point of View**_

Danny woke up in one of Sam's guest bedrooms. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head wondering what he was doing here. Suddenly, last night came flooding back to him. He groaned and got out of bed and went downstairs, where Maddie and Sam were sitting, "Danny!" Sam yelled and stacked him in a hug.

"Oof," Danny said, "You know Sam, if a ghost doesn't kill me one of your hugs will."

Sam looked at Danny, "I thought I told you to go home!" Sam yelled at him.

"Moody much?" Danny asked.

Sam glared at him, "Blame Skulker," Danny said.

Sam was still wasn't happy, but she could take it out on Skulker when she saw him again. Danny turned to his mom, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

Maddie shook her head and pulled Danny into another hug, "Oof," Danny said, "What's with you two and hugs?"

Maddie pulled away from Danny, "I'm so sorry Danny," Maddie said, "And I'm so proud of you."

Danny smiled, "Thanks mom."

"But we will be telling your father."

Danny groaned, "Saw this coming."

**A/N So how was that for a first try? R&R.**


End file.
